I Dreamt
by psychedelic aya
Summary: [Oneshot. SasuSaku.] I'll mention that you were smiling.


**Authoress' Ramblings: **Written out of the spur of the moment thing. Because I _needed_ to write a SasuSaku, else the depression from Sasuke's departure would get to me too much. Hope you like. Huzzah. First ever Naruto fic.

**DiSCLAiMER: **And we all know that if we owned Naruto, Sasuke would never have been such a big idiot and left.

---

**I Dreamt  
**_By psychedelic aya_

I dreamt of you.

I dreamt of you, under the pouring rain. You stood outside, you were waiting for me—and immediately, at that instant, I knew I was dreaming already, because you would _never _wait for me. It had to be some misconception, some illusion, some dream.

Which it was, in all actuality.

You were drenched under the downpour—your clothes were stained with tears. If they were _your_ tears or just the sky's, I still do not know. But you were wet, and not to mention you got wet waiting for _me._

It had to be a dream.

I idly wondered why you did not bother using that umbrella you brought to protect you. It had a gloomy color—it was _black_, and I knew you were not _that_ gothic as to actually carry a pure black umbrella—but an umbrella is an umbrella and it protects you from the downpour of what we call rain.

And it was, quite obviously at that, _raining_.

So why, why didn't you shield yourself from the sky?

You were never so irrational; you never did such nonsense things. Between both of us, it was I who was the careless one, remember? I was the one who got drenched in the storm while you stayed protected under your umbrella.

And yet now, that's not the case. You're the one who's soaked and I'm the one who's dry.

Since when did things change?

Since when did _you_ change?

I don't remember, which I find pretty odd. Because if it comes to you, I usually remember _everything._ But now I don't.

Hm. I _am_ dreaming.

You see me and you don't smile. I didn't expect you to. You never smiled at me, and even if you did, I must've missed it.

See? We're both at fault here… your coldness and my ignorance are not a good mix.

Maybe we should've never been together, maybe we should've never been friends, maybe we should've never been more than friends. I don't understand our relationship anymore. But I know its there. It's not a tangible entity, but its _there_. I know it is. I always have.

I want to step out of the rain to join you. Although we're far away, I can see you shaking. I can see you trembling.

You are waiting for me, I know. And I will come to you. But why are you so scared?

…Don't you want me to join you?

You should probably know by now that I simply do not care what you say. I will not listen to you. I will not be governed by your opinions anymore. I will do what I want.

And right now, I want to step into the rain, get drenched if needed and run over to you.

And although I know you will push me away, I will not go, because I know you don't _really_ want me to go. You want me to stay.

You _need_ me to stay.

And I will. You probably know I will.

The rain calls, and I step out, ready to get as wet as you are. I am ready to join you, don't you know that? But apparently, even if I am out of my shade, nothing hits. There is no rain.

That is because you are there, holding the black umbrella above me.

And again, I recognize this to be a dream. I must remind myself what it is—a delusion of my mind, and nothing more—before I get too attached to it. I might not want to face reality.

Because in reality, you would _never_ protect me. It's a truth I've had to accept.

You're staring at me, but you do not smile. This is the second time. I still didn't expect you to.

And again, I wonder,

"Don't you want me to join you?"

I'm not a weakling anymore. You can't push me away so easily.

You seem to know how read my thoughts.

"No."

"W-what?"

You surprise me with your answer. You're looking at me with oddity know, there's something in your eyes I cannot decipher. Although somehow, I understand.

You feel alone, don't you?

I know you're not my problem to begin with. I know I shouldn't mind, nor care.

But the fact is, I do. And I don't regret it.

If there wasn't so much rainwater on your face, I would've guessed you were crying.

You need someone there with you. You know this, don't you?

So I ask again,

"…Don't you want me to join you?"

You stubbornly shake your head.

"No." You say again. Then, "I want to join you."

I should know that I'm dreaming.

Because I dreamt of _you_.

I dreamt of you, under the pouring rain. You stood outside, you were waiting for me—and immediately, at that instant, I knew I was dreaming already, because you would _never _wait for me. It had to be some misconception, some illusion, some dream.

But it wasn't.

You and I, we were _really _together, under that black umbrella of yours that protected us from the pouring rain. You were soaked, and I was not. We made an odd picture, walking down the street like that, but I did not care.

And neither did you, right?

I should know that I'm dreaming.

But I didn't. Your touch seemed _too_ real, and I couldn't tell apart reality anymore.

Maybe someday, I'll dream of you again, and realize it _not_ to be a dream after all, hopefully sooner than I did now. And maybe at that time, I'll tell you.

I'll tell you that I dreamt of you.

…And I'll also mention, even though it's still a hazy picture—

I'll mention that you were smiling.

---

**Authoress' Notes: **Ah, I'm glad I got to post this. I know it's kinda weird, and it sucks--so gomen. My first ever SasuSaku, though. Yay. I love them, even though Sasuke's the biggest idiot in the world. Ohwell. And again, hope you liked. (The symbolism in this fic seeps through me, or at least I'd like it to seep through me, as I edit it now. Ho-hum.)

Smile, Jesus loves you.

You may run away in madness now.


End file.
